


Epilogus

by LadyBacchante



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После возвращения из Англии, Эдит работает над рукописью автобиографического романа. И, как и любой истории, "Багровому пику" необходим эпилог.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дом МакМайклов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для ясности: с момента возвращения Эдит живет в доме МакМайкла.  
> Второе название "Ты слышишь меня за весной?"
> 
> Fernando Velázquez – Finale (OST "Багровый пик")

_По лестнице вверх я однажды шагал,_  
_И вдруг, кого не было там,_  
_повстречал,_  
_Назавтра опять не пришлось нам встречаться._  
_Когда ж перестанет он мне не являться?_

_Уильям Хьюз Мирнз, 1899 год_

  


_Ты слышишь меня за весной?_  
  
_Аль Квотион_

  
  
  
  
      — Если ты еще не оправилась, — мягко проговорил Алан, — то скажи об этом вслух. И мы прекратим разговор.  
  
      Он накрыл ладонью ее руку, и Эдит не сразу сообразила, что маска веселости, которую она с такой тщательностью поддерживала, вот-вот готовится дать трещину. Напряжение и неловкость сковали все тело — но лишь на мгновение. Упорство и твердолобость Кушингов, наследованные от отца, и теперь сослужили хорошую службу. Расправив плечи, Эдит поспешила взять себя в руки и мягко улыбнулась Алану.  
  
      — Все в порядке, — она легонько сжала его нежные пальцы, врачующие и дарящие жизнь. Такие теплые. — Мы можем говорить об этом. Об Аллердейл-Холле, о Шарпах. Обо всем, что произошло.  
  
      Чувствуя, что ее слова не звучит убедительно, Эдит сняла очки, в которых читала Алану новую книгу маэстро Конан Дойля, и с укоризной посмотрела на своего старого-доброго доктора. Сейчас, сам будучи пациентом, он выглядел поистине трогательно. Полулежащий на подушках, одетый в просторную рубашку и с болезненной бледностью на лице, Алан — к стыду Эдит — вызывал в ней больше любви, чем оптимистичный деятельный офтальмолог. И ей не пришлось изображать участие, когда она, наклонившись к нему, ласково проговорила:  
  
      — Мы можем говорить о прошлом, Алан. И мы можем говорить о  _будущем_.  
  
      Хотя она и не была уверена, что тема повторного замужества это действительно самая подходящая тема для беседы менее чем после полугода со дня… Со дня их возвращения в Баффоло.  
  
      Алан как будто уловил ее скрытое сомнение, и Эдит на мгновение отвела глаза. Неудивительно, что он насторожился — она никогда не была хорошей актрисой.  
  
      — Но не о  _нем_ , да?  
  
      Эдит с трудом сглотнула. Глупо было полагать, будто Алан не воспользуется случаем, чтобы разбередить ее раны или — как он воображает — принести исцеление душевными разговорами. Глупо было приходить сюда сейчас. Глупо это все. Разочарование стало комом в горле.  
  
       _«Помни, зачем ты здесь»_ , — напомнила себе Эдит и, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, сказала вслух:  
  
      — Если ты хочешь спросить что-то о Томасе…  
  
      Алан отрицательно покачал головой. Он выглядел усталым, мягким и слишком добросердечным — как преданный пес. Все понимающий, но не способный принести желаемое отдохновение. И это было много хуже. Кроме того что бы заниматься врачеванием собственных ран, Эдит приходилось сочувствовать еще и тому, чьи попытки утешить ее никогда не принесут плодов.  
  
      Доктор тем временем осторожно переплел ее пальцы со своими.  
  
      — Эдит… Давай будем откровенны друг с другом. Я хочу знать лишь то, что поможет мне облегчить твои страдания. Я спрашиваю про Шарпа не ради праздного интереса. Я лишь думаю… Возможно,  _ты_  хочешь о нем что-то рассказать? — Он с усилием оторвал вторую руку от постели — рана заживала тяжело — и ласково коснулся ее щеки.  
  
      Перехватив руку Алана, Эдит спросила холоднее, чем сама того желала:  
  
      — И что, например, я хотела бы рассказать?  
  
      На миг во взгляде доктора мелькнула настороженность, смешанная с недоумением. Моргнув, он опустил руку и положил ее на живот — ровно в том месте, где нашел свой путь нож Шарпа.  
  
      Эдит нетерпеливо ждала ответа, сама слегка испуганная собственным внезапным гневом.  
  
      — Так о чем я должна рассказать?  
  
      Алан смиренно вздохнул.  
  
      — Ты ничего не должна. Я имел в виду лишь то, что несмотря ни на что, сэр Томас был твоим мужем. И ты имеешь право помнить. Оплакивать. Упоминать его имя. Но с тех пор, как мы вернулись в Баффоло, мне кажется, ты избегаешь разговоров о нем…  
  
      — Говоря о браке, не лучший выход — вспоминать о первом муже той, с которой ты хочешь связать свою жизнь, — отрывисто пробормотала Эдит, чувствуя, что ладонь Алана, лежащая на ее руке, приносит скорее неудобство, чем удовольствие или утешение.  
  
      — Ты умалчивала о нем не только сегодня, — Алан тяжело смежил веки. — Всегда, когда бы я не пытался поговорить с тобой о твоем замужестве. И я не понимаю… То есть, я хочу сказать, Эдит, — поморщившись, он открыл глаза. — Дорогая Эдит, я хочу, чтобы когда-нибудь ты стала моей женой, потому что я люблю тебя. И ты знаешь это. Так что какими бы ни были твои чувства, я хочу принять и понять их так, как принимаю и желаю тебя. Любила ты Томаса или не любила. Помнишь или хочешь забыть. Равно и в том, и в другом случае — я готов поддержать тебя. Любить тебя. И помочь тебе, если ты только позволишь.  
  
      Эдит пристыженно опустила голову, жалея, что не настолько артистична, чтобы показать слезы благодарности. Ее друг их действительно заслуживал.  
  
      — Алан… — сдавленно пробормотала она. — Воспоминания не уходят так просто. Честно говоря, об этом я и хотела с тобой поговорить.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, я всегда готов тебя выслушать.  
  
      Несмотря на слабость и раны, доктор улыбнулся так воодушевленно и добросердечно, что на секунду Эдит показалось, будто тугой узел в ее душе чуть-чуть ослаб.  
  
      Помедлив, она осторожно наклонилась к его уху. Почему-то ей не хотелось говорить это громко, вслух.  
  
      Словно прямое намерение могло разрушить все.  
  
      Некоторое время, Алан раздумывал над услышанным, пристально глядя на Эдит своим проницательным врачебным взглядом. Будто отыскивая следы безумия, которым ее мог заразить Томас. Наконец, он неохотно кивнул.  
  
      — Два дня в Кушинг-Мэноре, — его голос звучал не вполне одобрительно. — В одиночестве. Дом опустошен — в нем нет даже мебели. Ты уверена, что тебе не будет страшно в нем?  
  
      — Вовсе нет, — Эдит улыбнулась. — Это то, что нужно. То, что нужно для меня и моей печатной машинки. Мы должны поставить окончательную точку.  
  
      Алан склонил голову.  
  
      — Если ты так считаешь — пожалуйста. Ты не должна была спрашивать моего позволения.  
  
       _«Я лишь хотела, чтобы ты знал, где я, и не мешал мне»._  
  
      — Я боялась, что Юнис скажет тебе… и ты будешь волноваться, — сказала Эдит вслух.  
  
      — Я буду, — Алан привстал на подушках. — Я непременно буду.  
  
      Он с трудом дотянулся до ее лба, и сухие жесткие губы царапнули кожу.  
  
      — Только не погружайся в воспоминания слишком глубоко.  
  
      Эдит встала, откладывая книгу на тумбочку и ненавязчиво высвобождая пальцы из плена рукопожатия. Алан был добр, слишком добр, но не понимал, в чем она действительно нуждается.  
  
      — Я опущусь настолько глубоко, насколько мне потребуется, чтобы закончить все это.  
  
      — И тогда… — Алан приподнял бровь, — … думаешь, тебе будет что сказать мне?  
  
      Эдит помедлила, остановившись в дверном проеме. Как бы там ни было, волевой характер Кушингов не властвовал над совестью и природным чувством справедливости — ложь действительно давалась ей слишком тяжело. Особенно та, которую она с таким невинным лицом твердила, глядя в голубые глаза Алана. Может, стоит сказать ему правду?  
  
       _«Конечно, стоит, если хочешь, чтобы он подумал, будто ты сошла с ума»_.  
  
      Эдит вздохнула, видя, что Алан ждет ответа.  
  
      — Зависит от того, — наконец сказала она, — что произойдет в Кушинг-Мэноре.  
  
      Что ж, хотя бы в этом ей не пришлось лгать. Дождавшись кивка доктора, Эдит вышла и тихо прикрыла за собой дверь. Никогда она еще не чувствовала себя такой виноватой, такой пристыженной.   
  
       _Такой сумасшедшей._  
  
      Следующим утром, еще до завтрака, она покинула дом МакМайклов.


	2. Кушинг-Мэнор

Эдит вновь жила.  
  
      Со дня возвращения из Камберленда, едва ли ей доводилось покинуть дом МакМайклов больше двух раз. Сначала не позволяла нога, затем чрезмерная и временами убийственная, словно змеиный яд, опека матери Алана и его сестры Юнис. А после — беспокойство за друга, оказавшегося из-за нее между жизнью и смертью. Все это пригвоздило Эдит к одному месту на долгие месяцы, и теперь, окунувшись в весну и рассветное марево, она чувствовала себя будто заново родившейся.  
  
      Никакого снега. Никаких метелей. Никаких призраков.  
  
      Впрочем, именно последнее и заставляло Эдит испытывать беспокойство. Вернее, нет, не так —  _она словно пребывала в лихорадке._  
  
      Даже сейчас, когда экипаж вез ее в Кушинг-Мэнор, она ощущала необъяснимое волнение. Словно смертельная нехватка чего-то важного — зов, пробивающийся сквозь шепот весенней листвы, дымка, разрезающая солнечный свет.  
  
       _„Может ли быть?...“_  
  
      Она не дала себе додумать эту мысль до конца.  
  
      Так или иначе, Эдит знала, что поступила правильно, решив сбежать от Алана и его сочувствия. Что хорошего оно приносило ей? Только отвлекало от рукописи, вселяло постоянные сомнения и заставляло отвращать взгляд от действительно важного. Размышления же — как бы ни были они тревожны — помогали Эдит осмыслить все произошедшее в Аллердейл-Холле, понять место каждого из действующих лиц в истории, а также отдать дань уважения и любви тем, кто ушел безвозвратно.  
  
      И она почти закончила. Эдит вдохнула весенний воздух поглубже, различая в нем цветочные нотки свежести и новой жизни. Путешествие из Бидвелла, где находился дом МакМайклов, в Мастен-парк, в котором стоял Кушинг-Мэнор, почти закончилось. Приключению, взявшему свое начало в ее отчем доме и завершившемуся на земле родового поместья Шарпов, предстояло окончательно уйти в серую мглу воспоминаний сегодня ночью.  
  
      Она отпустила слугу в тот же миг, когда в кабинете отца был разожжен камин, а единственная поклажа — ее рукописи, прочие необходимые бумаги, печатная машинка, скромный провиант и пара теплых одеял — уложена на свои места.  
  
       _„Вот я и дома_ “, — подумала Эдит, замерев посреди холла.  
  
      Она ожидала, что чувство радости при виде знакомых стен, будет более сильным, но ее сердце почти не дрогнуло. Не было никакого трепета. Только принятие воспоминаний, словно волн, текущих вспять — от берега вглубь бескрайнего океана. Обращаясь одно в другое, переплетаясь, они складывались в хаотичную бессвязную картину.  
  
      Сняв шляпку, Эдит принялась исследовать особняк. Каждая черточка его внутреннего облика хранила на себе отпечаток части ее жизни. Вот дубовый обеденный стол — малость от роскошной меблировки, которую она сама распорядилась оставить. Под ним она так обожала прятаться от матери, всегда поддерживающей ее в детских забавах. А вот лестница, по которой все они прошли такое бесчисленное количество шагов — в том числе тогда, когда отправлялись на кладбище, чтобы похоронить Элинор Кушинг.  
  
      И вот — Эдит невольно застыла — старенький диванчик, на котором сидел сэр Томас Шарп в тот самый день, когда она совершила непоправимую ошибку.  
  
      Даже сейчас их беседа приходила ей на ум почти дословно. А также и то, что было перед нею. _Страх._  Вот, что толкнуло ее в объятия Томаса тогда. Его очарование и элегантность довершили дело. Эдит устало прикрыла глаза и отвернулась. Достаточно бессонных ночей она провела, вспоминая каждую деталь, чтобы история, изложенная на бумаге, выглядела достоверно и живо. Задуманная как средство излечения, она, однако, строчка за строчкой приносила не избавление, а новую порцию боли. И даже сама Эдит поначалу не могла понять, по какой причине взялась за это дело.  
  
      Она размышляла раз за разом.  
  
      Пока наконец не сумела посмотреть правде в глаза.  
  
      Какая-то часть Эдит осознавала, что ее намерение может быть истолковано как поступок, продиктованный нервным шоком. Без сомнений, Алан выступил бы против этой затеи с Кушинг-Мэнором и добровольным одиночеством, знай только, зачем она ее задумала. Его слова о принятии и любви звучали искренне, но постичь всю глубину обуревавших Эдит чувств он, конечно, не мог.  
  
      Впрочем, это ее в действительности мало тревожило. Ведь она, пусть и не солгала, но умолчала еще кое о чем — они могут  _говорить_  о будущем, но необязательно это будущее когда-нибудь  _наступит_. Потому что за все время, проведенное в доме МакМайклов, Эдит поняла одну важную вещь: она не создана для любви.  
  
      По крайней мере, для любой  _другой_  любви.  
  
      И она надеялась, что Томас придет.  
  
      Не из-за глупой рукописи, не ради каких-то эфемерных чувств и даже не ради самой Эдит. И все же он должен явиться. Хотя бы за тем, чтобы этой последней встречей раз и навсегда разорвать ту связь, которая причиняла ей столько страданий день за днем. Она больше не была его возлюбленной, невестой или женой. Но она продолжала быть леди Шарп, и его имя ходило по земле — им подписывали документы, его называли, к нему обращались. Вот только самого сэра Томаса Шарпа среди живых не было.  
  
      Хотя иногда Эдит все же казалось, будто кто-то наблюдает за ней. Ненавязчиво. Мягко. С тихой лаской перебирает волны ее волос, когда она укладывается в постель. После смерти мамы такого никогда не было, и ответ казался очевидным — это Томас. И сначала такая мысль пугала Эдит, ведь если брат здесь, то и сестра может найти путь из Аллердейл-Холла. Однако со временем, убаюканные чужой молчаливой заботой, ее страхи развеялись, и она наконец поняла — все дело было в том, что Томас  _больше не с Люсиль_. Он ушел. Освободился. И все же оставался в этом мире — зачем ли, как не по причине своей связи с Эдит? Не потому ли, что у нее есть еще право на последнее „прощай“?  
  
      На самом деле в ожидании был определенный смысл. После недолгих размышлений, Эдит пришла к выводу, что между Аллердейл-Холлом и Кушинг-Мэнором должна тянуться прочная нить. Оба эти дома сыграли важную роль в ее жизни, оба они принадлежали отныне одной хозяйке и что самое главное: они были полны необходимых воспоминаний, чувств. Если Томас и находился где-то рядом, то эта ночь — самое время для того, чтобы ему появиться.  
  
      — Я лишь хочу увидеть тебя, — тихо произнесла Эдит, обводя глазами холл. Ей все чудился чужой взгляд, направленный на нее прямиком из вечности. — В последний раз, прошу.  _Томас!_  
  
      Кушинг-Мэнор отозвался холодом и звенящей пустотой.  
  
      Эдит сглотнула подступившие слезы.  
  
      — Я буду здесь, пока ты не придешь, — твердо прошептала она. — Я буду писать. О тебе. О нас.  
  
      Она снова оглядела холл, вперившись глазами в диванчик, на котором когда-то застала Томаса, спустившись по лестнице. Глаза не обманывали ее — место пустовало.  
  
      Кушинг-Мэнор молчал.

 

 

 

 

***

  
  
  
      Когда ее карманные часы, оставшиеся от отца, показали полночь, Эдит действительно оставался лишь эпилог. Все дневное время она употребила на редактирование и исправление мелких огрехов, но над последней частью рукописи, имея определенный умысел, Эдит твердо решила работать именно в ночную пору.  
  
      Томас так и не появился. Разместившись в кабинете отца, она прислушивалась к каждому звуку, приглядывалась к любой тени на стенах — надеясь, жаждая. Каждый раз, думая, что наконец момент настал, она оказывалась жертвой оптической иллюзии.  
  
      Вздохнув, Эдит снова возвращалась к копошению в многочисленных листах рукописи, изредка поглядывая по сторонам. Свеча, пламя камина и лунный свет из окна хорошо освещали ей чернильные завитки, из которых складывалась холодящая душу история. Та история, конец которой должен наступить с минуты на минуту.

      Пальцы Эдит дрожали, когда она с величайшей осторожностью касалась ими клавишей печатной машинки.  _Тук-тук._  Словно кто-то тихонько стучит, молит, чтобы его впустили. Или же, напротив, освободили из плена метели, рдяной крови и любви, о которой лучше бы вообще ничего не знать. Она писала и одновременно прислушивалась к окружающему миру — звукам, бликам света и собственным ощущениям. 

 

 

_«У каждой истории есть эпилог. Сладкое или горькое послесловие — жизнь, продолжающаяся за дверью, куда нам лишь иногда позволяют заглянуть._

_„Их союзу сопутствовало полное счастье“, „Бог снова обратил на него свою милость“, „Ничто не омрачало их радости“, „Дом их стал сосредоточением любви и покоя“. [1]_

_Но бывают и такие истории, последние слова которых могут разбить наше сердце на тысячу…»_.

  
  
  
      Предложение осталось незавершенным, потому что в тот самый момент, когда Эдит собиралась написать последнее слово, раздался  _звук_. Не шорох или шум шагов — нечто другое. Эдит замерла, пытаясь расслышать хоть что-то за быстрым биением собственного сердца. И очередной знак не заставил себя ждать. Мгновенно, столовая, которую от кабинета Картера Кушинга отделяла лишь дверь и короткий коридор, словно бы забрала в легкие воздуха и с усилием вздохнула. Холодок пробежал по телу Эдит, задержался на сгибе локтей. Оперевшись о старый стол, чудом оставшийся после опустошения особняка, она привстала. Тут же дубовая дверь кабинета чуть-чуть приоткрылась — будто сквозь прорвавшиеся вдохи и выдохи, дом приглашал хозяйку выйти из своего убежища и шагнуть в темноту.  
  
      Эдит метнулась к двери. Первой ее мыслью было, что Томас стоит прямо за ней — мертвенно-бледный, с брызгами ржавчины-крови на жилете, белой рубашке и воротничке. Конечно, он явился сюда — не мог не прийти. Ведь она чувствовала, что все сказанное им тогда в подъемнике, было правдой. Несмотря ни на что он действительно любил ее, и теперь, давший обещание, Томас непременно должен его исполнить.  
  
       _„Жди меня. Жди меня здесь“._  
  
      Затаив дыхание, она потянула за ручку.  
  
      Пустота. За дверью никого не оказалось. Лишь темный коридор, забросанный хаотичными пятнами лунного света. Застыв в проеме, Эдит еще несколько мгновений вглядывалась во мрак, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к лицу — не от стыда, а от разочарования. Оно не причиняло столько же боли как то, что постигло ее, когда она застала Томаса и Люсиль вместе, но природа его была той же.  
  
       _„Ты снова пытаешься меня обмануть“_ , — с обидой подумала Эдит, хотя эта мысль и показалась ей донельзя глупой. Она, как и вся эта затея, отдавала привкусом горького сумасшествия.  
  
      — Я знаю, ты здесь, — с сомнением проговорила Эдит, обращаясь к безмолвной тьме Кушинг-Мэнора. Но действительно ли она знала? Действительно ли верила?  
  
      Он мог уйти навсегда — оставить ее. Ведь думать, как жить дальше, дело живых, а не мертвых. Если взглянуть правде в глаза, у Томаса даже нет никакой причины вернуться к ней. Не теперь. Не сейчас. Разве не причинит она ему боль своим видом, коль уж он и впрямь любил ее, а если нет — в таком случае, не все ли ему равно?  
  
       _Что чувствуют призраки вообще?_  
  
      Пошатываясь, Эдит осторожно пробралась мимо лестницы в столовую. Воздух стал холодным. Сердце быстро билось в груди. Алан — вернее, его укоризненный взгляд — был прав. Какая глупость. Безумие. Сентиментальный нелепый порыв, достойный разве что героинь романов Джейн Остин. Доковыляв в темноте до обеденного стола, на котором лежали ее нетронутые припасы и бумаги, Эдит закрыла лицо руками. Мать Алана, Юнис, Люсиль были правы, насмехаясь над ней. Это бестолковое стремление прикоснуться к прошлому, неловкие попытки излить свои незрелые переживания на бумагу… Глупая, какая глупая. Здесь и сейчас — особенно. Словно безответно влюбленная девица, явившаяся навязчиво молить об одном-единственном взгляде. Она готова была скулить, звать его по имени. Томас. Томас.   
  
      — Томас, — простонала Эдит, прижимая ладони ко рту. —  _Томас..._  
  
      Тоска терзала ее тело сильнее, чем отрава, подсыпанная в чай Люсиль Шарп. Здравый смысл твердил, что Томаса в Кушинг-Мэноре нет, и никто не облегчит страдания Эдит. Слезы капали из глаз, падая на лакированный стол, а она все думала, спрашивала себя: зачем влюбилась в него? Почему не в Алана, не в любого другого мужчину, к которому она могла бы испытывать чувство симпатии, но не любя на самом деле, не загоняя себя в ловушку?  
  
      _Он мертв. Мертв. Его больше нет._  
  
      Она повторила это про себя трижды, чувствуя, как каждое слово вонзается в нее, словно острое безжалостное лезвие. То самое, которое погубило Томаса. Эдит всхлипывала, комкая пальцами страницы, разбросанные по столу — ей казалось, от них шло тепло. Его чертежи, его почерк, надежды, мечтания, планы. Все кануло во мрак, исчезло. И остались лишь пожелтеющие со временем клочки бумаги. Единственное, что она может лелеять кроме воспоминаний.  
  
      Весна, обеды, завтраки, ужины, Мастен-Парк, дом МакМайклов, Кушинг-Мэнор, прогулки, собаки, поцелуи — все напоминало ей о нем.  _Он был всем._ И она не солгала, когда сказала ему об этом тогда, в Аллердейл-Холле. Но только сейчас поняла, насколько это действительно было правдой.  
  
       _„Ты все, что у меня есть“._  
  
      Нет, она не лгала. Что теперь она имеет? Два пустых дома, оба из которых причиняют ей страдания? Алана, прикованного к постели и убежденного, что у нее нервический шок? Возможное будущее после замужества, от которого у нее сводит желудок — беспечное и бездумное, словно щебет девиц о нарядах?  
  
      Она со злостью отбросила чертежи подальше, расслышав как они, шелестя, падают на пол. Никчемные бумаги, они не имели никакой ценности. Лишь причиняли боль. Так же, как и эта несуразная, никому ненужная рукопись. Эдит резко выпрямилась и отерла слезы рукавом, как, бывало, делала в детстве. Она знала, что непременно нужно сделать. Сжечь. Уничтожить. Пусть каждое слово отзовется треском в камине. Пусть эта история, все воспоминания и все глупые надежды исчезнут в огне Кушинг-Мэнора — возможно, ее боль и тоска сгорят вместе с ними.  
  
      Подобрав юбки, Эдит метнулась к двери кабинета; всхлипывая, мгновенно оказалась возле стола и принялась лихорадочно собирать разрозненные листы рукописи — написанные от руки и отпечатанные. В ее сознании, перекрывая все прочее, пылала лихорадочная мысль: „Сжечь“. Это Эдит и намеревалась сделать. Прижимая к себе стопку бумаг, она бросила последний взгляд на тот лист, который торчал из-под каретки машинки и содержал в себе всего несколько абзацев незаконченного эпилога.  
  
      Эдит уже протянула руку, чтобы выдернуть страницу из механических тисков, но внезапно остановилась. Там, под ворохом ничего не значащих фраз, в самом конце страницы особняком стояли несколько слов, которые она совершенно точно  _не писала_.  
  
      Наклонившись, Эдит недоуменно вгляделась в ровные буквы. Через секунду ей пришлось схватиться за спинку стула, чтобы не упасть. Дыхание участилось, а глаза заволокла пелена слез. Она едва смогла удержаться на ногах.   
  
      Дрожа, словно в лихорадке, Эдит прочла написанное, еле шевеля губами. Слова разрезали тишину мягким потоком. В то же мгновение тепло обволокло ее, будто чьи-то сильные любящие объятия.

 

 

 

 

_„Прощай, моя любовь“._

  
  
  
      Она обернулась.  
  
      Только темнота, освещаемая слабой свечой. Ни силуэта, ни единого движения тени. Ни взгляда, полного озорства, веселья и страсти, обращенного к ней. Лишь холодная весенняя ночь просачивалась через сквозняки, холодя щиколотки.  
  
      Словно в полусне Эдит опустилась на стул, все еще прижимая к себе стопку бумаг.  
  
      Посмотрела на лист, торчащий из машинки.  
  
      А затем — беззвучно и скорбно — заплакала.

 

 

 

 

***

  
  
  
_«У каждой истории есть эпилог. Сладкое или горькое послесловие — жизнь, продолжающаяся за дверью, куда нам лишь иногда позволяют заглянуть._  
  
      _„Их союзу сопутствовало полное счастье“, „Бог снова обратил на него свою милость“, „Ничто не омрачало их радости“, „Дом их стал сосредоточением любви и покоя“._  
  
_Но бывают и такие истории, последние слова которых могут разбить наше сердце на тысячу осколков._  
  
_„И он исчез во тьме“._  
  
_Я закрываю глаза, чтобы не видеть, как моя рука дрожит, но становится лишь хуже — до боли знакомый образ вспыхивает еще ярче, словно его выжгли на внутренней стороне век. Высокий. Бледный. Мечтательный. Тень улыбки, скользящая в уголке его губ, когда он смотрит на меня. Взгляд — в равной степени озорной и мягкий, но всегда — участливый. Я могу видеть. Я могу чувствовать. Горячая рука на спине, посылающая волну томления по всему телу, его дыхание — круговорот вальса полон ими. Желание, любопытство._  
  
_Все, что кануло во мрак._  
  
_Какими могут быть последние слова этой рукописи? Что я могу написать напоследок для читателей несуществующих - тех, кто никогда не прикоснется к этим страницам? Пожалуй, лишь одну печальную вещь, которая, возможно, никогда не пригодится в вашей жизни. Знайте же: призраки существуют. Они бывают добрыми, но что еще более важно — будучи связаны с ними, мы можем навсегда хранить память о них. Любить их. Кое-что еще, возможно, разобьет ваше сердце, если вы узнаете._  
  
_Призраки и сами могут любить, но их трагедия глубже — они действительно никогда не забывают._  
  
_Они пускают корни в нас._  
  
_И иногда — это единственное, что нам остается._  
  
  
_Прощай, моя любовь»._

 _1901 год, Баффоло, Кушинг-Мэнор_  
  
_Записано Эдит Кушинг_  
_(леди Эдит Шарп)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Все цитаты хороших концовок взяты из книг Джейн Остин и сестер Бронте. Плохая ("И он исчез во тьме") — "Франкенштейн" Мэри Шелли.


End file.
